


Not So Proper

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Commando - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Facial, Female Stiles Stilinski, Flashing, Genderbend, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Riding, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Sex, school teacher stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hi i would love a female stiles story were she’s the favourite teacher of Derek’s niece who dresses prim and proper on the outside but likes to wear the slutish underwear or go commando and has recently been taking lessons from her best friend Erica on how to be the perfect slut and tease because she’s been wanting to seduce the gorgeous uncle of her favourite pupil xxx
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 272





	Not So Proper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking new prompts for a limited time! Get them in while you can!
> 
> Request Rules: https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/629527757759594496/request-rules
> 
> Submit Here:
> 
> https://forms.gle/zz1Ny4UsusteNbEj8
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/SinQueen69
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/ask

“I’m glad to see you again Mr. Hale, you’re a very dedicated Uncle,” Stiles hummed as made a note on a folder she was resting on her crossed legs. She could feel the hem of her skirt riding up each time she shifted whenever she glanced up at the gorgeous man in front of her. 

“Please call me Derek Miss Stilinski,” Derek gave her a blinding white smile, lighting up his whole face. 

“Derek it is then,” Stiles smiled back as she lifted her folder to uncross and then re-cross her legs. She noticed his eyes widening and pupils dilating as they dropped down to her crotch and she knew he had seen that she wasn’t wearing underwear under her skirt. 

“Now I have to say that Michael is doing well, but needs to learn a bit more temper control… Is that something that runs in the family?” Stiles tapped her pen against her red painted lips, purposefully flicking her tongue out against the end of it. Derek's eyes tracked this movement as well before cleared his throat softly. 

“You could say that we’re all a bunch of hotheads really,” Derek admitted and coughed into his hand when Stiles crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up so he could clearly see her hard nipples through the thin white blouse she had on. 

“Oh, I see,” Stiles all but purred before she uncrossed her legs again, letting her thighs sit wide enough for him to see her bare cunt again. 

“Other than that, Michael is a good kid.” Stiles praised as she turned to the side to set the folder onto her desk, forcing her chest out further and one of the buttons to pop open to expose her cleavage properly. Derek made a strangled noise when he was greeted by it and Stiles tilted her head cutely.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Derek?” Stiles purred as she played with the frames of her glasses as she looked seductively at the man across from her. 

“Fuck,” Derek groaned and Stiles smiled smugly. Looks like those lessons and nights out with Erica had really paid off. 

“We can do that,” Stiles agreed as she rose from her chair and Derek jerked in his chair. 

“What?” Derek wet his lips as Stiles trailed her fingertips lightly over his scruffy cheek. 

“Fuck,” Stiles repeated as she grabbed his hand and planted it firmly on her right breast, his hand squeezing it on reflex. 

“Hell yeah,” Derek nodded as he reached up and groped both her breasts until her nipples were peaked under the fabric of her skirt and she was panting softly. 

“Follow me, Derek,” Stiles urged the man up and laced their fingers together.

“Yes Miss Stilinski,” Derek purred in her ear and she laughed before tugging him out of her classroom and down the empty halls of the school before pushing him into the boys’ bathroom. Derek raised an eyebrow as he was pushed down onto the closed toilet set before inhaling sharply when she gracefully sank to her knees in front of him. 

“You don’t mind if we fuck in here right? I find it so hot and filthy, it makes me so wet.” Stiles moaned as she undid his jeans as he did his best to help her with his shaky fingers. 

“Goddamn,” Derek gasped as he looked down at the teacher he thought was so pure and proper, but with the expert way she was pulling him out of his jeans and sealing her painted lips over the tip of his cock showed him that she was nothing but a slut. 

Stiles moaned as she slowly took Derek’s fat, wet cock into her mouth. He was as big as she had imagined and he felt wonderful in her mouth, she choked herself around his girth each time she swallowed him down, the red on her lips making a perfect circle around his cock. 

Derek grabbed her ponytail and tugged her head down while moaning out his pleasure; he had ever gotten such an enthusiastic blow job before. Stiles looked like she was high just from having her mouth full with his cock, it was a real ego boost. 

“I want to feel your big, fat cock splitting me wide.” Stiles moaned out as she dragged Derek’s wet cock along her cheek while looking up at Derek through her lashes. 

“Yeah, fuck, we can defiantly do that.” Derek nodded as he watched as the once proper teacher rubbed his cock over her face, moaning happily as she did so. 

“Wait, don’t we need a condom?” Derek blinked as she rose up to her feet before easily straddling his legs, holding his bare cock as she hovered above it. 

“Not if you come on my face we won’t,” Stiles winked before she sank down onto his throbbing cock in a well-practiced move. Stiles moaned in ecstasy as his fat cock slid into her soaked cunt with ease, Derek groaned as he grabbed her ass with one hand and one of her breasts with the other. 

“Mmm, so good!” Stiles felt high, the toys she had used before while training had nothing on Derek’s cock. She braced her thighs and began to bounce herself up and down on the man’s cock, dripping around him and filling the bathroom with lewd squelching sounds. 

“You’re so goddamn wet and hot around my cock Miss Stilinski,” Derek moaned as he pulled open her shirt and shoved his face against her now exposed breasts, sucking at one of her nipples while squeezing and groping her other breast. 

Stiles whined as she tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him to play with her chest as she rode his cock, loving the way he felt inside of her aching cunt. She clenched around his throbbing length and reached down to rub viciously at her clit before she was throwing her head back with a long moan as she came, drenching the crotch of Derek’s jeans. Stiles panted as he stilled inside of her soaked cunt before she eased his face away from her reddening breasts and sore nipples.

Derek grunted as she slowly lifted up off of his erection, showing him how puffy and wet her cunt was from taking his cock. She sank back down to her knees in the bathroom stall; she winked at him once before she swallowed his wet cock back down. 

“Shit!” Derek grunted as he grabbed her head with both hands as she licked her juices off his shaft before she started to jerk him off quickly.

“Yes, yes, come on Derek, come on my face!” Stiles begged as she aimed his cock at her face, leaving her mouth open and eyes shut, clearly ready for his cum. That sight alone made Derek come, he had never encountered someone so eager for him. Derek groaned as he painted her face with ropes of his cum, her higher-pitched moan mixing with his as he did what she begged him to.

“That was quite a productive meeting don’t you think Derek?” Stiles purred as she milked his cock for the last drops of his cum, her face and throat a mess of white and smeared red lipstick. 

“Y-Yeah, very productive.” Derek tried to catch his breath as the once prim teacher smiled up at him as she licked the last bit of cum from the tip of his cock with a wink. He was coming to every meeting she requested of him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
